Secret Filled Life
by criminalprofiler
Summary: This is basically a re-write of a way for the team to find out about JJ and Will dating, and for the team and JJ and Will to find out about JJ being pregnant. In this fanfic the team doesn't even know about JJ and Will and they have been dating for almost a year. Emily and Rossi are both there. I sort of suck at summaries. Lots of JJ and Will and as well other characters. WILLIFER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys… I wrote this in my head and it was a one shot… but I decided to make it into a few chapters instead. I just feel like this world needs more Willifer. I am basically making an alternate way for JJ to find out she is pregnant and for the team to find out about Will. So will and JJ have been dating for around a year and the team do not know.**

JJ just returned from a case. It had been hard, long and exhausting and all she wanted to do was get home. As they entered the BAU, the rest of the team decided on drinks. Knowing what was waiting for her when she finally got home, JJ declined the offer.

"Come on, Blondie, just a few," Morgan pleaded jokingly.

"Sorry, I'm exhausted, I just really want to go home," JJ said. Little did they know the real reason why she wanted to go home.

After exchanging goodnights, JJ was finally on her way home. As she started car, she texted Will, letting him know that she would be home in around fifteen minutes. It was around 9:30pm on Thursday and Will was over for the weekend and had come a day earlier. His flight had came in at 5:30pm earlier that day, but JJ was on a case, so he took a cab home.

JJ parked her car outside her apartment building and climbed out. Pulling her bag with her, she walked inside to the elevator. To her good fortune it was locked.

_Great,_ she thought, _just great._

After dragging herself up what felt like a million stairs, she finally reached the eighth floor. Breathing deeply, she looked through her bag to find her keys. She thrusted her key into the lock and coincidentally got it jammed. JJ let out an angry breath and pulled the key out. Much to her surprise, the door opened.

"Hey JJ," Will said, wrapping his arms around her and leaning in to kiss her. She returned the kiss and felt instantly comfortable in his arms.

"Hey," she said.

"Are you okay Jayje?" Will asked concerned. He could tell something was off.

"Yeah, just tired, I really just want a hot shower and some sleep," JJ replied.

Will walked with JJ into her room and watched as she stripped down. He then went to work, picking up her clothes and emptying her go bag. He had just finished when he heard the shower turn off. He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He drank the water and put the glass in the dishwasher before picking up JJ's jacket from the ground. As he draped it over a chair, something fell out the pocket. Only when he picked it up, did he realize what it was. A pregnancy test. It was an unopened box and it only piqued Will's interest. He walked with the pregnancy test in hand, back to JJ's room.

"Uhh JJ… what's this?" He asked, obviously knowing fully what it was. But when he looked at JJ, he saw that she had already fallen asleep. Turning off the light in the hallway, he climbed into bed with her.

Stroking her back, his mind practically raced at the thought that she could be pregnant. _They had been careful,_ he thought, _but there had been one slip up that he could remember. Call it a spur of the moment, where they had forgotten._

This is going to be a sleepless night for him.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the break! I am going to try to update my fics more often now... Anyway please read and review etc... 3**

**Here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

The morning sun had just begun to peek through the cream colored curtains when JJ awoke. Yawning, she stretched out onto the other side of the bed expecting to find Will's warmth. Instead she found nothing. After staying there for a few minutes, too tired to do anything, JJ pulled on one of Will's sweatshirts and went to go find Will.

It didn't take long to find him. The aroma from the kitchen had hit JJ as soon as she left her bedroom and she was surprised she didn't smell it sooner. She smiled as she saw Will at the stove, making chocolate chip pancakes. Her favorite.

"Good Morning," JJ said hugging him from behind. "I'm sorry I fell asleep last night. I was so tired though." She said apologetically.

"It's okay JJ," Will said turning away from stove. He grabbed her into a hug and then kissed her.

JJ smiled in his embrace. She slipped over to the counter and grabbed a few plates and some cutlery.

"Here you go," Will said as he slipped a pancake onto her plate.

"Yum," JJ said taking a bite. Suddenly, she didn't feel to good. Honestly she felt kinda nauseous. It took her second to realize what was happening before she bolted to the washroom and threw up.

There wasn't much to throw up, but somehow her body managed to produce leftovers from her small dinner yesterday. She felt someone from behind hold her hair back and rub her back. She looked up at him and mumbled a thank you and something about a stomach bug before retching once again. After about ten more minutes she felt better. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands and mouth and then brushed her teeth. All the while, she was aware of Will standing behind her silently, watching every move. They both walked silently to JJ's room and sat on the bed. Will put his arm around her.

"So, we are going to be a family," Will said, more to himself than JJ.

"What, how did you know?" JJ asked surprised.

"I saw the test yesterday Jay," he said. "Spent all night up thinking about it."

"Sorry," JJ said quietly.

"For what?" Will asked incredulously.

"You have your whole career ahead of you, your life. I am just some girl who is now most likely pregnant with your child," JJ exclaimed.

Will sighed and pulled JJ in closer.

"First off, my career, in comparison to you, means nothing. I love you JJ, more than anything or anyone. Except for that little boy or girl in there, you are definitely not just some girl." Will said pointing to JJ's stomach. "Secondly, what do mean by most likely?" Will finished, slightly concerned.

"Well, I haven't really taken the test yet. But I kinda just know... Oh," JJ laughed, realized then what it must of sounded like to Will. "Don't worry, there is no other guy in the picture!" She said sinking into his embrace.

A few minutes passed and then JJ slowly lifted her head up.

"You know, I don't have to keep it. You don't have to, I mean-" JJ whispered quietly. Will who could barely hear her, cut her off.

"Don't be crazy JJ, I know you want this baby as much as I do," at this JJ's face lit up. "I am not going anywhere. We are going to go through with this."

JJ stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Questioned Will.

"Time to pee on a stick, I do want to make sure that there is actually a kid in this picture." JJ's mood had obviously brightened after speaking to Will.

"This has got to be the longest three minutes of my life," JJ said impatiently. She was pacing around the room as Will sat on the bed watching her.

A sudden ring rang out from the timer that Will had set on his phone.

"Hon, I think it is time," Will said slowly.

"You look," she said simply handing him the wrapped up test and sat next to him. Will looked surprised, but never the less, opened it.

"Jayje," he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her as soon as he saw the results. As he leant her down on the bed, JJ narrowed her eyes.

"What did it say?" She demanded.

"How do you feel about me moving in?" Will asked. "I have a feeling the next nine months are going to be hard."

JJ smiled and kissed him back. She knew he wasn't going to leave. He was here to stay. They both started to get tangled up in the kisses when JJ's eyes glanced over at the alarm clock beside her and she realized that she didn't have much time to get to work. It was already almost eight. She had to brief the team in a little over half an hour. It would already be incredibly suspicious because she was normally there at seven thirty. She sighed and lazily got up.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"Work, it still exists," JJ replied as she headed to the bathroom. Will followed.

"JJ, you can't go out in the field, you know. If it was up to me, I'd make you stay here all day," Will said. He hated the fact that, at least for the next few months, he was not going to be near JJ and his unborn child.

"Will, I'm only just over six weeks along. I am going to go to work. And yes, I'll try to stay out of the field," JJ said as she stepped into the shower.

Will wanted to protest, he didn't like the sound of the try, but he knew that JJ loved her job. And he knew that her team didn't even know about her second life with him. Fifteen minutes later, JJ was ready to go.

"I'll see at six then?" Will asked, hopefully.

"Well, it's Friday so unless we get a case that demands our help, I'm yours for the whole weekend," JJ said. She secretly crossed her fingers that nothing would come across her desk.

By the time JJ arrived at the BAU, it was 8:20am. Ignoring the curious looks of Derek, Spencer and Emily, she walked right past. JJ dropped her stuff off at her office and headed straight to Hotch's office.

"Come in," Hotch's voice called as she knocked softly.

"Hi, I'm sorry that I'm late, my alarm didn't go off," JJ lied perfectly. Hotch, being Hotch, suspected something, but didn't say anything.

"It's okay. We have a case, I need you to review the case and give the briefing in ten minutes,"

"Um, okay," JJ said, trying hard to hide her disappointment. "Sir, where is the case?" she asked.

"New Orleans," he said, returning to the case file on his desk.

* * *

**I really didn't think it would be like this... but it is so oh well... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! I am going to try to update more often! Please review it means a lot. 3**

* * *

"In the past seven weeks in New Orleans, there has been an ongoing investigation into the murders of nine women. The first seven were once a week, but two were killed last night. New Orleans PD called it in two days ago and the decrease in cooling off time has made this an immediate BAU case," JJ started.

"The women are all in their late twenties, early thirties and are all caucasian. Their hair color and eye color vary. They were all taken from their homes during the day and dumped in places such as dumpsters and alleyways. The COD on all victims is a clean shot through the head."

"The MO suggests that it was impersonal, so does the victimology," Derek said.

"They were all low risk victims. One was a chef, a waitress, an elementary school teacher. It all varies, but none of them live dangerous lives," Rossi said.

"The unsub killed every Monday in the last seven weeks, but killed two women last night which is out of his schedule," Emily observed.

"Wheels up in twenty," Hotch said and everybody started getting up and piling out.

JJ sat next to Emily and across from Derek and Reid. As the plane took off, she took a deep breath. She felt extremely nauseous and was trying to avoid the whole throwing up on the plane in front of the whole team thing.

"JJ are you okay," Emily asked loudly, concerned. "You look kinda sick."

JJ didn't look, but she could see Morgan and Reid also turn to look at her. Hell, even Rossi and Hotch glanced up from their conversations.

"Yeah I'm fine," JJ said, unconvincingly. This was going to be harder than she thought.

The team didn't exactly look like they believed her in any way, but they left it.

"So JJ," Morgan asked in a teasing tone. "Do you remember last time we went to New Orleans?"

JJ tried to looked like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You guys went to New Orleans?" Rossi asked. He hadn't been on the the team the last time.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, Detective LaMontagne had a bit of a thing for our JJ," Emily joked.

"Is he the head detective on this case?" Derek asked.

JJ almost answered his question, but bit her tongue. It would be a bit obvious if she knew everything about him. Luckily, Hotch stepped in.

"He and his partner, Detective Luvet are both heading the case," Hotch replied.

JJ got the overwhelming feeling of nauseousness. Dammit, she thought, I really hate this morning sickness thing. She something about going to the bathroom and walked quickly to the back of the plane, ignoring the questioning looks.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked openly.

"Um, I think so…" Emily said. She had been noticing some strange behavior in JJ lately, but chalked it up to stress.

Meanwhile, JJ was in the bathroom throwing up. Luckily she had thought ahead this morning and grabbed a pack of gum. Thank god she wouldn't have to walk around with vomit breath all day. Popping a piece out she dried her hands and walked out.

She returned to her seat where Reid was talking about some book he bought and read on quantum physics.

"So JJ, did you ever give Detective LaMontagne your number?" Emily asked curiously.

"Umm no," JJ lied.

Derek gave her a look, but moved on. Hotch and Rossi both moved over the couch that was opposite the chairs the four were sitting at.

"When we land, Derek and Reid go to one of the last crime scenes, Prentiss and Dave go to the other crime scene. JJ you and I will go to the station and start there," Hotch instructed.

JJ's phone buzzed. She saw it was a text from Will saying that Charlie was at a crime scene and he was at the station and asking if she was okay. Know that it would be weird for her to get updates on the case through texts, she pretended it was a call and got up to answer it.

After staying on the fake phone call for around a minute, she pretended to hang up.

"That was Detective Luvet," JJ lied, she wanted to distance herself from Will as much as she could. As well, normally the detective that called them in would liaise with the team. "He said that he is at the latest crime scene, the shopping mall, Elmwood Center. Detective LaMontagne is going to be meeting us at the station.

She felt her phone buzz once again and saw that this time it was Charlie.

Keeping your love life a secret? Good luck with that it's gonna be some nice entertainment. (Charlie)

JJ laughed a little before replying.

Haha, just keep your mouth shut (JJ)

Yes ma'am (Charlie)

JJ smiled a bit, she didn't notice Reid, Morgan and Emily who were all looking at her curiously. Glancing up, she noticed and quickly came up with a lie.

"My uh, niece just sent me some pictures of her new cat, she was posing him in weird positions," JJ said. They didn't look completely convinced, but again, they let it go.

"Detective LaMontagne," JJ said when they got to the police station. "This is Agent Hotchner." She did feel a bit weird introducing him like that, but kept a straight face. Will knew quite a bit about her team already from JJ so it made even odder.

"Yeah, I remember," Will said shaking his hand. "I guess that the rest of the team are at the crime scenes?" He asked as they walked into the conference room.

"Yes. If I remember correctly, you worked with myself, Agents Jareau, Prentiss, Gideon and Dr. Reid," Hotch said. Will and JJ both knew where this was going, but didn't say anything.

"Yes sir," Will said formally.

"Agent Gideon left, but Agent Rossi has joined the team," Hotch said.

"Here," Will said motioning to the room. "All the case files are there, its been seven weeks, but we are basically nowhere." Hotch nodded. His phone rang and he excused himself to get it.

"Jayje, how are feeling." Will quickly asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Well except for the fact that I threw up on the plane. I really hate morning sickness," JJ said, suddenly agitated.

Will looked around before leaning down and gently placing a kiss on her lips to calm her down.

"Will, we shouldn't," she said, but didn't make a move to stop as she kissed him back.

And that was how Hotch found them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so this is the next chapter obviously. I have actually written the next chapter as well, but I am going to post it tomorrow. Please read and review 3**

* * *

For once in his life, Hotch was speechless.

"Detective LaMontagne?" He said, in an accusatory almost angry voice. JJ and Will split apart quickly. It softened and he spoke to the other person. "JJ?" He said. Both of them weren't sure what to say. Well that plan lasted long, JJ thought. It had been what, twenty minutes since they arrived at the station, if that.

"I want an explanation now please," Hotch demanded. There was a silence. JJ definitely wasn't prepared for this.

Hotch opened his mouth as if to say something else, but JJ cut him off.

"Sir, wow, um Will and I have been dating for almost a year now," JJ said. She was used the talking to the press in complicated situations, but this was much harder. She was caught between the urge to sink into a chair and become invisible, and the urge to laugh.

Hotch looked as if he was trying to hold something back, but he controlled himself.

"I take it as you haven't told the rest of the team," Hotch observed.

"Um no," JJ said. There was an awkward silence. Will sensed that JJ should probably talk to her boss alone and said something about calling Luvet before walking out. JJ said a silent thank you in her head that Will always knew what she needed. He mouthed sorry to JJ as he excited.

"Hey Hotch," JJ started.

"JJ it's fine. As you know though, I do not want your personal life affecting this case. I am actually really surprised that you have been able to keep this from everyone. I mean that has got to be a challenge. I might have to make the whole team take remedial classes." JJ laughed a bit. She was extremely relieved that this encounter didn't end as bad as it had played out in her head.

"Thanks, I think. Um Hotch, I was wondering if you could keep this between the three of us. I don't want the team to know just yet," JJ said. She wasn't sure if he was going to agree to this. It was a long shot.

"I won't say anything, but they might find out themselves. They are profilers, but more than that your friends. I know that you managed to keep this a secret for this long, but chances are…" Hotch said. JJ sighed.

"I know. I will tell them soon," JJ said. "I'm gonna go interrupt Will's fake phone call, I'll be back in a minute." JJ made a move to get to be door, but Hotch stopped her.

"JJ, I don't mean to pry, but he treats you alright, right?" He asked concerned. JJ never knew if he was a father, brother, friend or boss to her, but she kind of decided that he was all in one. She smiled before answering.

"Better than I probably deserve," JJ said. It was true, Will was an amazing guy, JJ just wasn't sure why he would do all he has for her.

Hotch nodded and let her walk out.

"Five minutes," he called out to her retreating figure.

JJ found Will in his office. She didn't knock and walked right in. He was sitting at his desk with a guilty look on his face.

"Jayje, I am really sorry," Will said, apologetically. He stood up and headed to the other side of his desk where JJ was leaning on.

"It's okay, it was bound to happen. Anyway, it didn't turn out that bad. Although, I know for a fact he wouldn't stop to think about shooting you if you ever hurt me," JJ said, laughing a bit.

"We'll at least we don't have to hide from him anymore. One down four more to go," he joked.

"I plan to not tell the rest of them like that. I swear I almost peed myself when I heard him," JJ replied.

"Yeah I know the feeling," Will said. He pulled her in and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?" Will asked again, concerned.

"I'm fine. So is this little guy," JJ said.

"Guy?" Will asked carefully.

"I just kinda have a feeling," JJ explained. Will nodded.

"So did you brief like all the officers about them 'not knowing' me?" JJ guessed.

"Well, I knew that they would probably end up ruining your 'amazing' plan," Will teased.

"So what are you doing next Friday?" JJ asked, ignoring his comment. She had made an appointment with the doctor for an ultrasound next week and she wanted Will to be there.

"Well, I think I have plans to fly a thousand miles to see my girlfriend," Will said. He hadn't told JJ, but he had already booked a flight.

"Anyway you can make that flight arrive before three thirty?" JJ asked hopefully.

"Actually my flight comes in at 2," Will said. JJ smiled. Will started to ask why she was asking this.

"Perfect. Now I think that we better get back before Hotch decides to actually get mad," she cut him off. She started walking back towards the conference room.

By the time JJ, Hotch and Will had set up the board with images and information of the victims, the rest of the team, along with Charlie had returned.

"J-," Charlie started, but got the evil eyes from Will and somehow turned it into a pretty convincing, "Agent Jareau, I presume." The only ones who seemed to notice were Hotch, JJ and of course Will who was trying not to laugh at his friends faked formality.

"Detective, these are agents Hotcher, Rossi and-," but he cut her off.

"We met on the way in," Charlie explained.

"The crime scenes are clean of evidence, no prints. The killer shot from the second floor of the mall, so he must be a good shot," Rossi said.

"As well, in a nearby corner of each scene there was a broken cell phone. It was crushed by probably a foot," Emily added.

"Anything yet on victimology?" Morgan said.

"Not much. The choice of age shows that the unsub is probably in their mid to late thirties. No sexual assault could mean he is unable to do so," Hotch said.

"The victims could be a replacement for a sibling," Emily pondered.

There was a pause and more contemplation.

"What if our unsub is a woman," JJ offered.

"The chances of that are like 92 to 8. Female serial killers are not very common," Reid pointed out.

"Actually, that would fit," Rossi said, examining the evidence board.

The team started working on their profile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

"Come on JJ, please tell me," Will pestered, he had pulled JJ over before she left for the night.

They had been working for the whole day and they finally had a solid profile, but no leads yet. Since it was late, Hotch sent them to the hotel to get some rest.

"At least come to my place for the night," Will pleaded. They didn't exactly get as much time together as they would like, so Will did want to capitalize on the situation. The couple didn't notice Hotch who had been passing by, stop to observe the conversation.

"Will!" JJ said, exasperated. "I can't, I would love to, but I can't." JJ knew that it would be incredibly obvious that something was going on if she wasn't at the hotel tonight.

"Fine, please just call me if anything happens," Will said. He was worried about her, there was no doubt about it.

"Don't worry about me, or us now isn't it," she laughed a little. "It'll be fine Will. Now I better get back, or they are going to think that something is going on."

"I know. I love you, JJ," Will said.

"I love you too," JJ replied. Will left and JJ turned around only to bump right into Hotch.

"You seem to be everywhere today," JJ said kind of grumpily.

"Um, I was only listening out of concern for a colleague's well-being," Hotch reasoned. If he was suspicious of JJ's plural word choices, he didn't say anything.

"That is called eavesdropping," JJ countered. There was a pause.

"He's a good guy JJ," Hotch said. "And you do deserve him."

It did mean a lot for him to say that. They both headed out towards the SUVs, where the rest of the team was waiting.

To JJ's luck, she ended up driving with Morgan and Emily, both of whom were sure to torture her with teasing about Will from the last time they were in New Orleans.

"So has Detective LaMontagne been putting on the flirt with you?" Morgan asked curiously right on cue. JJ rolled her eyes, pretending not to care. She was sitting in the backseat and Emily was in the passenger. Morgan of course was driving.

"You know, I think he moved on," JJ replied. "It's been a year."

"I still think he has to hots for you," Derek said, confidently.

"Actually I heard one of the detectives saying something about his girlfriend. I think he was apologizing for making him leave her," Emily commented. JJ stifled the urge to smile. Chances were, Emily was right.

"Aww what are we going to do!" Derek exclaimed, obviously put down.

"Not that nobody likes JJ, everytime we go to a bar she has like a million guys trying to grope her," Emily said, laughing.

"I am going to ignore you guys," JJ said. It was true though. As much as JJ hated it, every time that they went out for drinks she had guys crawling all over her. She never liked it before, but it had gotten even more annoying now that she was with Will.

They pulled up at the hotel and walked into the lobby. It was a nice hotel and JJ was glad they got their own rooms, she could call Will without peering ears.

She quickly got to the room and put her bags down. Her phone buzzed.

You okay. I miss you already it is lonely here (Will)

Yes Will I am fine (JJ)

JJ didn't reply to the last part. She actually really wanted to see him. After a little bit of contemplation, JJ grabbed her bag and headed out the hotel room. She checked the hallway before walking down it. Luckily, there wasn't anybody there.

Since taking an SUV would be a stupid and obvious decision, JJ decided to walk. Again probably not the safest idea, but it was only a ten minute walk and she knew the way. And she wasn't exactly hopeless. She had a glock on her waist.

She got to Will's apartment a little while later. She went up the the fourth floor and knocked. Will opened the door in thirty seconds.

"JJ!" Will exclaimed. He ushered her in.

"So you couldn't stay away, huh?" Will said as he pulled her in.

"Nope," JJ confessed.

"So you gonna tell me," Will bugged.

"You really want to know?" JJ asked sarcastically. "I have an appointment for an ultrasound and I thought you might want to accompany me," she finished slyly.

He leant up and kissed her. She returned the kiss and it turned from a tender kiss to a passionate and lust-filled kiss. JJ pushed Will onto the couch. Their hands explored each others bodies.

Will broke away and JJ moaned in need. Will smirked and kissed the bottom of her earlobe before lifting her up and carrying her to his bedroom where they enjoyed the rest of the night. JJ definitely did not regret leaving the hotel that night.

The next day JJ awoke to a sleeping Will beside her. Smiling to herself, she edged closer to him, feeling his warmth. Glancing at the chock she noticed it was 6:39am. They both had to be at the station at eight thirty, but JJ wanted to sneak back into her hotel room. She suddenly felt really hungry. Not wanting to wake Will up, she climbed out of bed and grabbed Will's shirt that was thrown on the ground. She walked out and sighing she opened up the cupboard and grabbed some bread and peanut butter. While she waited for the bread to toast, she started making a cup of coffee. She had just finished, but was interrupted by Will clearing his throat behind her.

"I hope that is mine," he said. He laughing at her confused face. "Jayje, coffee?" He paused, "Baby, pregnant, no coffee," Will finished as JJ grumbled in response.

After taking a large sip of her coffee, she handed it to Will. The toast popped up from the toaster and Will walked over, grabbed a butter knife and the peanut butter and spread it on the toast. After he was done he gave it to JJ and sat down next to her, coffee in hand.

They ate breakfast quickly, both having to go work soon.

"I'm going for a shower," JJ said.

"I'll join you hun," Will replied, following her into his bathroom.

JJ started pulling her shirt off, when she started to feel nauseous. She ran to the toilet and threw up her breakfast, a concerned Will rushed behind her. He held her hair back and rubbed her back just like he did the previous night back at Quantico. Mumbling something about morning sickness sucking.

Half an hour later JJ was ready to go. Only the baby in her stomach didn't seem to like that. Will was just grabbing her keys, he was going to drop her off, when he saw her dart to the bathroom.

Another fifteen minutes later, they were both out the door. JJ feeling not as great as she did when she woke up.

Will stopped outside her hotel and paused.

"JJ I really think we should tell them, it would be probably a lot better than trying to keep this from them," Will reasoned. JJ nods.

"I was thinking. We should tell them soon, not yet. I don't want to give them another thing to profile. I also don't want to tell them about the baby though, I want to wait until after the ultrasound and make sure everything is okay," JJ said. Will was surprised that she even agreed to tell her team soon, but didn't say anything.

"I love you, Jay," Will said, he kissed her as she unbuckled.

"I love you too," JJ replied as she grabbed her bag and headed back into the hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

JJ got into the hotel hotel, only to run straight into Hotch. Oh yay, JJ thought sarcastically.

Hotch looked at her and she thought she might have seen a smirk. Well, there is a first for everything.

"We leave in ten," Hotch said, it looked as if he was trying to control a smile or even laughter.

"I'll be down in five," JJ replied, heading for the elevator.

When she got to her room she collapsed onto the bed. Why was she so tired, she thought. The thought had just passed her when she got the need to pee.

In five minutes she had got to the bathroom and thrown up again and she wasn't having a very good morning. She was feeling rather cranky as she headed downstairs. The rest of the team was already there.

"You okay JJ?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine," JJ snapped back.

They got to the police station and Hotch told JJ to get a press conference ready. JJ went to find Will.

"Will," JJ said entering his office. She didn't bother knocking.

"Hello again," Will said, pulling JJ into a kiss. "How are you feeling?" He could tell something was wrong.

"Like crap. I blame you," JJ said, burying her head in his chest.

"Me?" Will asked.

"Well you are the one who got me knocked up in the first place," JJ pointed out. Will laughed.

"Oh god, I'll be back" JJ said rushing out of the office, leaving Will confused. He followed her, until she went into the women's bathroom. Morning sickness, Will thought. He was about to follow her to make sure she was okay, when he saw Emily go in.

Emily walked into the bathroom and heard the sound of someone vomiting.

"Jayje?" She asked. She had seen her walk in earlier.

"Uh," JJ said. Great, she thought. "One sec." She flushed the toilet and went to go wash her hands.

"Are you feeling okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I think I might be getting a stomach bug," JJ lied.

"Maybe you should head back to the hotel," Emily suggested.

"I'll be fine."

JJ washed her hands and rinsed her mouth before putting a piece of gum into her mouth. As soon as she smelt the mint, she immediately felt nauseous. Gagging she spit the gum out quickly. She banged her head against the wall, her headache was just getting worse. Her head felt as if it was going to split open.

"Remind me to murder Will," she muttered silently to herself.

She turned around to see Emily who was just turning on the tap.

"Uh JJ, murder who?" She asked, uncertainly.

"I um didn't say murder, I said call mom," JJ lied again.

Emily nodded, not fooled.

"We better head back," Emily said.

"I am going to go talk to Wi-Detective LaMontagne about press conference," JJ said. And murder him, JJ thought.

"Okay," Emily paused. "JJ are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yes, I am fine," JJ replied, walking out.

"Hey, you okay," Will said as he closed his office door. JJ nodded as she collapsed onto Will's couch.

"I was supposed to ask you about something, but I can't remember," JJ said, annoyed with herself. Will sat down next to her.

"Ummmm, it was important. Hotch asked me to do it…" JJ said. "Oh I also have to murder you."

"Hotch asked you to murder me?" Will asked.

"No, that was me. I fucking hate you for knocking me up," tears started falling down her face. "Hey look I am crying. I can't control anything. I throw up if I smell anything. I can barely stand to brush my teeth cause the toothpaste smells. I have a constant headache and I am really tired."

Will pulled JJ closer and held her as she cried.

"JJ it's okay. You are going to be okay. Just remember in a few months time, we will be a family. Don't you want that?" Will said comfortingly.

JJ nodded.

"I'm such a mess," JJ said laughing.

"Hey, for what it is worth, I think you're beautiful," Will said, kissing the top of her head.

"Press conference," JJ suddenly announced.

"What hun?" Will asked, confused.

"Hotch asked me to ask you to set up a press conference,"JJ said.

Will laughed.

"You finally remembered. Took long enough."

"Hey!" JJ said. "My mind is all muddled." She slapped his arm, playfully.

"I'll make some calls." He got up and grabbed his cell.

In an hour JJ was making the press conference.

"The woman we are looking for is white and in her late twenties, early thirties. She probably has a stable relationship as well as a job. Both she will most likely be having problems maintaining. Her job will be something that is impersonal and will not to much communication or interaction with others involved. She lacks confidence in her kills so she will probably in her everyday life. If you have any information please call the tip line below."

"Good job," Will whispered casually as he walked by.

JJ mouthed a thanks back. As she walked into the conference room, a sickening smell engulfed her.

"What is that?" JJ asked.

"Um… Chinese?" Derek asked, wondering why JJ was asking such an obvious question.

JJ covered her mouth before making eye contact with Will. She quickly walked out of the room. The nauseating smell took over and the threw up once again.

Emily turned to the room of profilers and Will.

"She uh said she wasn't feeling well this morning," Emily explained, but she herself had a hunch. "I'm going to go check on her."

Will sighed silently, wishing he could be the one to check on her.

Emily headed over to the bathroom. She knocked on the stall that JJ was in.

"Em, I'm fine," JJ said.

"JJ," Emily paused, not exactly knowing how to continue. "Are you pregnant?"

Dun dun dunnnn!

* * *

**More people are going to find out! YAY! I think I am going to end this one after a couple more chapters, and then continue it in a sequel, but I'm not sure. Anyway thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
